The Lightning of Kinkan Island!
'''The Lightning of Kinkan Island! is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.' ' 'Plot The story starts with Jill and Scott, riding on Jill's Kabutops in a stormy sea, as rain splashes all over them. Scott is holding onto Jill's camera, and filming himself, much to Jill's annoyance, who is covering herself with a green rain jacket. Scott: Here go Scott and Jill, ventruing through the treacherous seas. It's dangerous out here, but that's just the kinda thing the Scott Bombilla does, the king of action, with a thirst for adventure! Jill: Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did you learn all those words? Scott shrugs, and looks over to Jill. Scott: I have no idea, I just saw it on TV once. Jill: Oh, that makes much more sense. Jill looks back to the horizon, and quickly back at Scott, noticing the camera in his hand. Jill: Hey! Is that my camera? Scott: Um... Uh... No? Jill: Yes it is!! Jill yanks the object out of Scott's hands, and quickly shoves it in her pocket. Jill: Be careful with that, it's not water proof! Besides, you didn't even ask me to use it! Scott: Give that back, I was filming something! Jill: I will not! You shouldn't be using at this time, in fact, we should head to an island as soon as possible, because this storm keeps getting worse and worse, there won't be any way Kabutops can continue swimming! Scott: What, no way! Kabutops is fine! Jill: Scott, you already had to return Eevee to its ball, and look at Bulbasaur! Jill points to Scott's Bulbasaur, who is cuddled up in the corner, shivering. Scott: Oh... I guess you're right... Jill: Of course I am. Perfect timing, too. There's an island up ahead! Kabutops, head towards the island! Scott: What island is it? Jill: Maybe I would know if the MAP WASN'T SOAKING WET! Scott: Oh what and that's my fault? Jill: Of course its your fault! You were the one who took it out without my permission, and then dropped it in the water! Scott: What's your point? Jill rubs her hand against her forehead, and sighs. Jill: Nevermind... The rest of the ride is quiet, aside from the rain and the thunder, as Kabutops slowly approaches the sandy beach of the island. Jill: Phew, we're here. We need to find a hotel soon, I can't stand storms. Kabutops comes to a stop, and Jill hops out, as Scott begins lifting up Bulbasaur, until his hat flies off and the wind pushes it around in the air. Scott: MY HAT! Scott drops Bulbasaur, jumps into the water, and begins jumping after his hat. Bulbasaur: Bul-BAH! Scott's legs become soaking due to the water, but Scott finally manages to jump high enough and grab his hat. Scott: Ah-ha! I got it!! Scott puts his hat tightly on his head, and then looks back at Bulbasaur, who is almost fully emerged in the water. Scott: Hehehe.... Sorry Bulbasaur... Scott lifts up Bulbasaur, and begins wiping the water off of him, as Bulbasaur gives Scott a look. Jill: Return, Kabutops. Jill returns her Pokemon, and begins walking to the tall buildings, and looks over to Scott. Scott: Why is that hat so important to you, anyway? Scott: Ehh... I don't really like talking about it, but my dad gave it to me when I was younger. Jill: Oh..... What ha- Jill stops herself from finishing her question, and the two begin walking towards a large building labeled "''Kinkan Hotel," ''and they both enter the building, where a giant man is standing with a name tag saying "''Hello, My Name Is (Insert Name Here: Eugene)", and is giving the two the evil eye. Jill: Finally, indoors! I hate it when my hair gets wet, it gets all frizzy and puffy. Scott: That could actually be an improvement, am I right Bulbasaur!? Bulbasaur and Scott burst out laughing, causing the man at the front desk to look over at them Jill: Uh, Good Evening, sir... Eugene just stares back at them. Jill: How much for a room? Eugene: For children? 8 PokeDollars per person per night. Jill: Great, that's affordable! Jill takes out her wallet, and takes out 8 PokeDollars. Jill: I got my 8 PokerDollars, how much have you got on you, Scott? Scott: A ham and cheese sandwich and a pack of bubblegum. Jill: ... Jill takes out another 8 PokeDollars from her wallet, and hands it to the man. Jill: We'll be staying for a night. Eugene takes the money, puts it in the cash register, and hands Jill a large key. Eugene: You are Room Number 127. But, you... Eugene looks down at Scott. Eugene: You are wet... Scott: Yeah... Sorry, I'll get cleaned up. Eugene stares at Scott, and then looks away, as Jill and Scott head up to their room, where two large beds, one red and one pink, lay feet from each other, each with a window right by them. Scott: I CALL THE RED ONE! Scott runs over to the red bed, and jumps onto it, bouncing once before laying still, and kicking off his shoes just as Bulbasaur jumps on after him. Jill: Scott, lower your voice! We aren't the only ones in this hotel! Scott: But it's just so comfortable! Scott begins getting into the covers, as Jill walks over to her own bed. Jill: What do you think you're doing!? Scott: Getting in bed... Jill: You're pants are filthy! Somebody is going to have to clean that bed, and it won't be me! Scott: Relax, Jill! I'm sure there is room service. Jill: ....Scott, just change your clothes, please. Scott: FIIIIINNEEEEE! Scott hops out of bed and into the bathroom, and comes out several minutes later wearing light blue pajamas with white and dark blue polka-dots all around them. Scott: There, happy now? Jill: Yes, I am! Scott: Can we go to bed NOW? Jill: I don't see why not! Scott: YES! Scott runs back over to his bed, hangs his hat on the bedknob, and gets into the bed, with Bulbasaur curled up by his side, already asleep. Scott: Wow Jill, you're right! It's alot more comfortable with jammies on! Jill: I know, right! That's why you should wear them more often. Anyway, night Scott. Jill reaches over, and flicks the light off, leaving the room pitch black. Scott: Night! Jill: Don't let the Bug-Types bite! Scott and Jill both stay quiet, and quickly fall asleep in a matter of minutes. However, hours later, Scott awakens in the middle of the night, from the sounds and flashes of thunder and lightning. Scott: Wha...? Wha-What time is it? Scott rubs his eyes, and looks around, unable to see any lights. Scott: Must've been th-the stupid thunder... Scott closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep, when a blinding flash of yellow light shines through the window, followed by the shriek of a Pokemon, causing Scott to jump out his bed, and look outside the window. Scott: That sounded like a Pokemon being hurt! Scott looks outside, and a large bolt of yellow lightning shoot out of the sky, followed by another shreik. Scott: That was a Pokemon being hurt! I gotta go help them!! Scott grabs a flashlight, and quickly runs outside, looking around for anything out of the ordinary, when he suddenly hears rusteling bushes, and shines his flashlight up at a tree, where a nest of Pidgey lay, trying to fall asleep. Pidgey: Pidgaaaaayyy!!! Scott: Oh, sorry! Scott rushes ahead, and shines his light back towards the ground. Scott: I could have sworn I heard SOMETHING screaming... Maybe I was wrong... Suddenly, a bolt of lightning zaps right by Scott's head, startling him, and causing to fall back on his behind. Scott: AUGH! WHAT WAS THAT!? Scott feels around for his flashlight, and finally manages to pick it up and shine at a large figure in the distance, revealing an Electabuzz with brighter-than-normal hands, feet, and tail. Scott: Woah!! Who's that Pokemon!? The Pokemon flees at the sight of Scott, and Scott begins yelling at it. Scott: That's right you better run! Nobody fires an attack at the King of Action and gets away with it!! Scott pauses for a second to remember what he was doing. Scott: Right, the Pokemon in danger... Scott heres another shreik, and runs towards where he heard the sound, and eventually another thunderbolt lands closeby, followed by a shreik much lowder than before. Scott: Oh my arceus, seriously, what is going on!? Scott keeps running, until he trips on a log on the ground, and blocks his fall with his arms. Scott: PHEW, That was a close on! Suddenly, another yellow bolt of lighting shoots towards Scott, hitting a tree standing right next to him. Scott: WHO KEEPS GOING TH- Scott looks up and sees the Electabuzz again, several feet away. Scott: DO YOU MIND, I'M TRYING TO SAVE A POKEMON, AND YOUR ATTACKS AREN'T REALLY HELPING!! Scott seems to get the Pokemon's attention, and it begins running away again. Scott: Oh no, you're not running away from me this time! Scott begins chasing after the Pokemon, but Scott isn't fast enough, and the Pokemon vanishes into the dark. Scott: Oh, you have got to be kidding me... Oh well, whatever. That Pokemon isn't even worth fighting! Plus, I would so beat it anyway, just a jab and a punch and a- NO SCOTT, you need to focus... Focus, okay? The storm is getting to you. Scott focuses his attention back towards the injured Pokemon, and he eventually comes across Electabuzz, trying to lift a fallen tree up. Scott: It's that Pokemon! What's it doing? Electabuzz pauses, and releases a Thunderbolt attack in the air, and begins shreiking. Scott: It was Electabuzz that was shreiking!? Scott hides behind a tree, and begins spying on the Pokemon. Electabuzz: BUUUUUZAAAAHH!!!! Electabuzz screams, while pulling with all his might, trying to lift up a fallen tree. Scott: The wind must've blown that tree down, but... Why does it want to lift it up? Electabuzz pauses once more, and releases another Thunderbolt attack into the air, and the light allows Scott to spot a Raticate being trapped underneath the tree. Scott: A Pokemon is trapped!! The Pokemon was just trying to attract others to help it! Oh it all makes sense now! Scott dashes out from behind the tree, and begins trying to lift the tree up. Scott: Unngghh!! Electabuzz notices Scott, and pushes him to the ground. Scott: Ow! Hey!! I'm trying to help you!! Don't you want me to help you!? Electabuzz stares at Scott for a while, grunts, and finally allows Scott to help, and the both of them begin trying to lift the tree off the Pokemon. Raticate: Ra-Raaah... RAAH!! Scott: Stop, we're hurting it! We need to lift closer to it. Scott and Electabuzz run to the other end of the tree, where Raticate is trapped under, and they begin lifting. Scott: Ung! My Po-Pokemon sure would be useful right now, but I just had to leave them at home. Electabzz glances over at Scott, with a surprised face, and quickly continues lifting. Scott: COME O-Ungg-ONNN! Slowly, the tree begins lifting off the ground, and Electabuzz and Scott begin grunting. Scott: Just a b-b-bit more! Several moments pass, and finally the tree is lifted high enough, and the Raticate quickly scurries away into the darkness, and Electabuzz and Scott both drop the tree, panting uncontrollably. Scott: Whoo... We-we did it! Scott looks at Electabuzz and smiles, while Electabuzz just stares at Scott, and quickly runs away again. Scott: Hey, where are you going!? Scott waits for a response, but he doesn't get one. Scott: Fine... Looks like its just me again... Scott bends down, picks up his flashlight, and heads back to the hotel, where Jill is waiting for him inside of their room. Scott: Jill? What are you doing up? Jill: I heard noises, I thought it could be burglars! What was it? Scott: It was just a tree that fell over on another Pokemon, but don't worry, it's fine now. I fixed it. Jill: You... You what? Scott: I dealt with it. Jill: Are you sure? You? By yourself? Scott: Well, it wasn't by myself... There was this certain Pokemon that helped me... Jill: There was? What Pokemon!? Scott: I don't know Jill, but I'm really tired, I just lifted a giant tree... Can we please just go back to sleep? I can tell you what happened in the morning Jill: Oh, sure, no problem... Scott quietly sneaks back into his bed, without waking Bulbasaur, and falls asleep almost instatly. A few hours later, the sunshine shines through the window, and Scott awakens to find a happy Bulbasaur, standing next to Jill, who is all packed and ready to continue their adventure. Jill: Rise and shine! Scott: What time is it NOW? Jill: 8 AM, you slept in! Scott jumps out of bed with excitement. Scott: Great!! We can head towards my next Gym! Jill: We can go whenever you feel like it, I'm fully energized already. Scott: I'm ready when you're ready! Jill: Uh, before we go... Don't you think you should... You know, change? Scott: OH RIGHT! Scott grabs his backpack full of his clothes, and runs into the bathroom and begins changing, while singing random words to keep him motivated. Scott: ♪Yeaaah.... We are going on a journey across the Orraanngee Ar-Chi-Pell-A-Go, Going on a journey 'cross the seas! Yes we're going on a journey, we are going on a journey! We are going on a journey 'cross the seeeeeass!♪ As Scott finishes his song and putting on his clothing, he opens the window to his right and breaths in the fresh air. Scott: Today is gonna be a great da- ! Something catches Scott's attention, and he pushes the bathroom door opened, and runs all the way outside, followed by a confused Jill. Jill: Where are you going!? Scott: Jill, look! That's the Pokemon that helped me! Scott points to Electabuzz, who is walking over to Scott, quietly. Jill: An Electabuzz? Scott: So that's what it's called, Electabuzz! I like the sound of that! Electabuzz looks at Scott, then at his Bulbasaur, and then to the ground. Scott: Hey, Electabuzz, thank you for trying to save that Pokemon last night. You helped saved that Pokemon's life! Electabuzz remains quiet, still staring at the ground. Scott: Don't you say anything? Electabuzz looks up at Scott, and points to Bulbasaur. Scott: Wha- Bulbasaur? You want to meet Bulbasaur? Electabuzz shakes his head, and then points at Scott. Jill: Scott, I think he wants you to catch him! Scott: Really!? Electabuzz, is that true? Electabuzz slowly nods, and Scott takes a ball out of his pocket. Scott: Well then... GO POKEBALL!! Scott chucks his Pokeball straight towards Electabuzz, who quickly dissolves into a ray of red light, and is sucked into the ball as it opens up, and closes right afterwards. The ball begins shaking. One Shake... Two Shakes... Three Shakes... The Ball stops shaking, and a spark flies out of the ball. Scott: ...Yes, I caught it!! I caught an Electabuzz!! Scott gets so excited, he can't help but raise the ball in the air, as Bulbasaur squeals with excitement. Jill: Wow, Scott! Today is your lucky day! Scott: Yep, this is the start of a wonderful day! Category:Episodes